The Inadequacy
The Inadequacy is fought in the quest Dream Mentor, for the purpose of curing Cyrisus' fear of combat. After it is killed, it transforms into a level 223 The Everlasting. The Inadequacy is a very powerful monster that should not be underestimated. To kill this monster it is advised to have 75+ Attack and Strength or 70+ Magic. :Note: Prayers cannot be utilised in this battle or any of the others after it. As the battle is instanced, any items not kept on death will be permanently destroyed. In addition, players must defeat all four bosses in one go - should players die or leave during the middle of the fight, they must start the entire battle over from The Inadequacy. Players using ranged or magic attacks should note that they do not need to use the lectern safespot as The Inadequacy is immobile and the Doubts attack slowly, hit relatively low, and are inaccurate. :Note: Among all the monsters fought in Dream Mentor, the Inadequacy is the most vulnerable to magic attacks; using high level wave spells are recommended. Ancient Magicks are extremely effective as well. God spells and Iban Blast may also be used if desired. It can be fought in the Nightmare Zone after the quest is complete. This is a very popular boss at the Nightmare Zone as it gives very high points for defeating it in hard mode. Fighting strategy *The Inadequacy uses only melee when the player is within melee range, and if players stand out of its melee range, it will use a ranged attack that appears similar to Shadow Rush. *The Inadequacy hits very often for damage in the low to mid 20s with its ranged attack and up to 18s with melee so good food such as monkfish, sharks, or better are recommended. Also, due to the ranged attack being stronger, it is strongly advised to stay within the reach of its melee attack as often as possible. *It will spawns many Doubts (level 78) that attack the player. They should be ignored by turning auto-retaliate off since they disappear if The Inadequacy is killed. *When eating food with auto-retaliate off, (which is recommended to avoid going for the level 78 Doubts) immediately right click and attack The Inadequacy. Your character will not continue the fight after eating food unless told to do so. *Prayer cannot be used, so using super set potions is highly recommended. *Before attempting to fight this monster (only works whilst at full health) drinking a Saradomin brew to boost your maximum health temporarily is useful for the fight. *It is highly recommended to use magical attacks while wearing splitbark armour as it will deal easy damage while protecting against melee attacks. *If using melee, it is recommended to wear rune armour, since it is easily replaceable and has quite effective defence stats. *Using a dragon dagger can be effective if either special attack is used. Note that the Inadequacy is immune to the effects of poison, however. *If players need to escape during battle, there is a lectern near the edge which will teleport them out of Cyrisus' dream and back to Lunar Isle. *Ancient Magicks can be very useful, albeit expensive. It is recommended to use the Blood Burst/Barrage spells, as it will cause high damage to both The Inadequacy and Doubts, meaning you have very little eating to do. *The fight against The Inadequacy takes place right in the middle of the arena, and in the arena a player cannot use prayer or teleport away. Because it can attack you as you are running away, it is recommended that you run for the exit as you have about 5 food left, so as it is ranging you, you will be able to endure the attacks until you get to safety. *Also, using Iban Blast is extremely effective, as it is weak to magic. Most players at the combat level required for the quest lack sufficient Attack level to hit it consistently, as The Inadequacy has very high melee defence. A very good strategy is to use a decent shield with splitbark or mystic armour while using Iban Blast. A fully charged Iban's staff should last you the entirety of the battles. *Like the Barrows brothers, The Inadequacy has a Magic level of 1 and no additional magic defence bonus, meaning that one may accurately land magic attacks against it despite having a negative magic attack bonus. For this reason, it may prove effective to use rune (or better) melee armour in conjunction with any of the magic methods listed here, as these armours are typically very effective against The Inadequacy's ranged and melee attacks. Category:Bosses Category:Quest monsters